Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feedback position control systems for numerically controlled machine tools. More particularly, to a feedback control systems having a transducer operatively attached to a movable member of the machine tool wherein the feedback transducer produces a variable phase signal correlatable to the position of the movable member.